Playtime with Kitty
by hydraoftheunderground
Summary: When Benson finds a cat collar near his office door, his curiosity sparks. What was it doing there, anyway? But then he gets bold and decides to try it on. If only he knew of the consequences to come. After all, they say curiosity killed the cat... (rated T for mild swearing and suggestive themes. Benson x Mordecai slash fic.)
1. Chapter 1: A Whole Nya World

Cat Benson meowed, almost in a somehow aroused manner. "N-nya! Please be gentle with me, Master~," he plead to Mordecai, who was wielding a whip in hand. The blue-jay smiled sympathetically. "Of course, Benson. After all, you're my boss…" But today, _he_ was the one who got to boss _Benson_ around.

 **The possibilities were practically endless.**

It was only yesterday when this strange event had occurred. After going through the usual schedule, Benson headed toward his office in the house. As he unlocked the door, he couldn't help but notice a cat collar on the floor. _Huh?_ Benson thought to himself. _What the hell is a cat collar doing in Pops' house?_ Perhaps, he reminded himself, it was the collar of his own cat that he had forgotten to pick up. But his cat's collar was red, not blue. How very queer…

Just then and there, a humorous idea popped into Benson's glass head. What if he were to try the collar on? It was very strange for a person like him to do this, though he _still_ was a little intoxicated from the event at the local bar last night. _No, no,_ he started. _I have to work. There's no time to slack…_

He glanced at the blue cat collar once more. A smirk started to run through his face.

 _Well… maybe for a little._

If only he had stopped himself.


	2. Chapter 2: New Instincts

Chuckling stupidly, Benson clipped the cat collar around his neck. He contemplated wearing it for the rest of the work day, but decided not to. After all, an animal most likely _had_ been wearing it prior. After about five minutes of more stupid fun, Benson took a deep breath. He reaches for the back of his neck, attempting to unclip it. Yet the collar stayed intact, as if it were glued together with superglue. As if… it were _almost a part of his body_. Obviously, Benson did what naturally came to him; panic. He tried scissors, which didn't work. A jackknife, which **broke** from attempting cut through the collar, and what was to Benson, seemingly hundreds of failed attempts to get rid of the collar.

And- _wait._ _Is that_ … _tuna, I smell?_ Benson thought. He peeked downstairs, only to see Rigby making a delicious… tuna…

*CHOMP!*

Rigby yelped as Benson bit his hand, in which he was holding his sandwich. "OWWW! What the actual fu- Benson, what do you think you're doing man?!"

Benson let go of the raccoon's paw, blushing out of sheer embarrassment. "Oh my god, I am so sorry…" He covered his face, ashamed.

"Yeah, well you better be! Cuz' next time you bite me, I'm calling Mr. Maellerd _and_ the po-po!"

" _Not the po-po…_ wait what's that."

"THE POLICE."

"Oh yea. Sorry. Again."

Benson brushed some dust off of his shoulders. As he did so, Rigby couldn't ignore the fact that he was wearing…

" **BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JESUS CHRIST, ARE YOU LEGIT WEARING A FUCKING DOG COLLAR?!** " Rigby laughed hard, falling onto the kitchen floor. "Oh, man…"

Benson looked disgruntled. "It's a **cat** collar, for one. And for your informa-"

"Oh god, this reminds me of that girl I knew in high school! She **ACTUALLY** thought she was a werecat. So every day, SHE'D COME IN WEARING THAT FREAKIN' CAT COLLAR!" He laughs even harder than before.

"…Fuck you, Rigby." Benson simply walked off. As he was walking toward the door to the park, Benson had noticed that his teeth were much sharper than usual and th-

 **WHOH MY GOD IS THAT A SCRATCHNG POST**

 **MUST. SCR-**

That he was growing retractable claws. Did I mention he had the sudden urge to scratch everything in sight, now?

Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Meets the Eye

Benson jumped on all fours, beginning to claw the grass. Skips skipped passed, then stopped to turn around for a moment. "Benson, what are you doing?' He asked the gumball machine, understandably puzzled by the situation. Guess he hadn't seen _this_ one before.

"Oh. Hey, Skips," Benson said as he got up. "I was just… cutting the grass? Lawn mower's broke, hehe."

"…Since when?"

"Um. Today?"

"Show me."

Benson sweated, nervous.

"Well? Let's go, Benson."

He made a run for it.

Skips simply shook his head, sighing. He skipped off, doing the rest of his chores for the day.

Meanwhile, Benson ran into the park shed, panting. _What's happening to meoowww?_ He thought. He suddenly looked behind his back, only to find a pink tail. He felt the top of his head; two furry ears were placed there. "What…"

Mordecai opened the shed doors. Benson was startled, the fur on his ears and tail raising up.

" _MRRROWW!"_

Mordecai simply laughed. "Wh-what? What's with the costume, Benson?"

"It's not a costume, nyan~!"

"Aww, that's cute Benny. But don't you have to work too? Hey, are those actually…" He pulls on Benson's tail.

" _ **OUCH!"**_

"Huh. I guess they _are_ real after all." Benson looked annoyed. "That's what I've been TRYING to tell you the whole time, dumbass! Nya~."

"Hehe, that little tic of yours is adorable~."

"WHA-what tic?! NYEH!" Mordecai laughs. "Hey, come on Benson. You can hide in my room for now."

"But… won't people start asking where I've been?"

"That's the hard part."


	4. Chapter4: Tom Cruise, Eat your Heart Out

Night finally struck in the park. Everyone was preparing for bed… except Mordecai. He managed to steal the keys to the shed and unlock Benson.

"Go now," he whispered. "Hurry!"

Benson sneaked out quietly, making sure as to not catch anybody off-guard. Both gumball machine and blue jay entered the house, entering Mordecai and Rigby's room. Mordecai gestured to Benson to hide in the closet – literally. He nodded, closing the closet door as fast as he could without making much noise at the same time.

The next day, Benson woke up with a splitting headache. Sleeping in a closet had been quite restricting and uncomfortable for him. He opened the door slowly; both of his employees were still sound asleep. He checked the time on his phone. Only 4:20 AM. That means he had time to eat breakfast without interruption. He poured himself a bowl of Sucky Charms, your typical, crappy off-brand cereal and his favorite as a child. And… fuck. Tuna craving strikes again.

Benson flipped his bowl over like a boss and checked the cupboards. They were filled with Starkist tuna cans. Benson muttered, "fuck that Vlasic stork wannabe" and closed them. Benson attempted to starve himself. He then cried and ate a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos. He slept throughout the day, and…

"Benson? BENSON !"

Benson jolted up from the floor he slept on.

"Huh? Damn, what time is it…?"

"Benson, my dear man, it's 4:20 PM! Get up!"

"I slept for ten fucking hours…"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Benson then proceeded to sleep in his closet again. And yes, he overslept.


End file.
